


All's Well That Ends Well

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Brudick - Freeform, Damijay - Freeform, F/M, brucedick - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: “并不是只有sub会爱上dom，杰西卡。”





	1. 法悦

**Author's Note:**

> 结果好一切都好（终成眷属）  
> 第一次尝试dom和sub题材  
> 迪克，杰森性转  
> 背景含brucedick  
> 杰西卡27，达米安18

杰西卡一开始的时候以为自己会讨厌达米安一辈子。后来她以为这小鬼终于有点弟弟的样子了。再后来它觉得，达米安骨子里终究是个恶魔。  
“你那副眼神是不服从吗，杰西卡？”  
比如说现在，她的双手被镣铐铐住，挂在天花板垂下来的绳子上，脚踝被捆住，固定在床的两侧，双腿被拉开，呈现出一副上半身被拉起来而下半身在邀请进入的样子。  
“但是你的身体很诚实。”达米安把手指插入杰西卡的花穴，搅动起来。“这样就能流很多水，你可真是欠操的sub。”  
杰西卡很想骂他两句，不过她最终还是忍住了。她不讨厌，只是条件反射想否认和掩盖自己的脸红，然而这还是被达米安看到了。  
“你刚刚又想骂我。”  
“……并没有，主人。”  
“你应该知道你是什么。”达米安说。“你不能掩盖你的本性，杰西卡。”  
杰西卡环顾了一圈四周，心里发出一声叹息——老娘真是当初鬼迷心窍了才答应你把自己的安全屋改造成了这副样子。而达米安这个小恶魔，这个长大的恶魔，他的傲慢简直是和他一起长大的，变本加厉，在床上也一个德行。  
更何况是在这里。  
“你这里都湿得贴不上了。”达米安把被爱液沾得湿漉漉的电击贴片拿在手里晃了晃。“我希望上面的两个可以满足你。”  
好极了，她有点高兴也有点失落。相信她，当失去理智的时候你会喜欢那东西的。但是清醒的时候，就算了吧，羞耻心终究还有那么一点点存在，那正是她平日的自信和骄傲。  
白色的电击片贴在她的双乳上，红色的束缚绳把她的乳房勒得更加突出。达米安没怎么捆绑她，只是为了把她饱满有弹性的乳房勒出来，这就够了。太多的捆绑会把她的身体分隔的太碎，他不怎么喜欢，他更喜欢看着杰西卡完整的身体服从他的指令。  
“就用这两个，我会多赏你一根手指。”达米安打开电击器，杰西卡的身体弹了起来，抽搐着，嘴里发出咯咯的声音。“你可以叫，但不许骂人，不能说脏话。”  
“……是，主人。”  
“在你高潮前我不会停的。”  
——我操你大爷。  
当然，达米安规定了，她就不能说，她只能把到嘴边的脏字咽回去。但是，就两个点击片加一根手指？她觉得达米安是在故意玩她。  
“这样我三个小时都高潮不了，主人。”  
“杰西卡，你应该知道在这里你应该绝对服从。”  
“是的主人。”  
“你是故意的吗？你以为我会因此而给你鞭刑的惩罚？”达米安眯起眼睛，他才不可能让杰西卡达到目的。节奏是掌握在他手里的，而不是一个sub手里。现在是他在支配杰西卡的一切，而他不想让她那么爽快，就这么简单。  
“理应如此，主人。”杰西卡垂下眼。她知道估计这回没戏了，达米安看出她想要更多的刺激，他绝对不会给的。  
“我不会给你鞭刑，我知道你喜欢那个。”达米安拉起杰西卡脖子上的项圈，强迫她抬起头。“我会给你点别的，你喜欢的。如果这样你今晚还不能高潮的话，亲爱的杰西卡，我觉得我就需要换一个sub了。”  
看到杰西卡投来难以置信的惊恐的眼神，达米安满意的亲了亲她的嘴唇。  
“好好表现，杰西卡。”  
两个电击片，一根手指，好极了，她要怎么高潮？她又不是十六七岁刚开始和男朋友共度春宵的女高中生，她都二十七了，是个成年女性，更何况作为一个sub，还是达米安的sub，怎么可能就因为一根手指两个电击片高潮。  
想想几年前她还在嘲笑蕾切尔是老女人了，现在她也快三十岁了。哦，我当初不该嘲笑你是老女人的，傻鸟，虽然我觉得你现在估计正在老头子的床上和他老夫老妻一样温存，而我只能在他儿子的注视下想方设法的只用一根手指把自己操到高潮。  
而且到不了她和达米安就玩完了。  
——这他妈真不公平，或者说你和你老子差得太多了，达米安。  
达米安一看杰西卡发愣就知道她又在胡思乱想，思索了一下，加大了电击器的输出功率，成功的把杰西卡的神智拉了回来，看她正在发出尖叫呢。  
“呀啊啊啊啊——达米安——啊啊啊——”  
“叫错了。”达米安说。“你是有多想要鞭刑？连续两次犯错。”  
杰西卡浑身抽搐着没法回答他，唾液从嘴角流了下来，下体也流出更多爱液。如果电击贴防水就好了，她下体那个就不用拿下来，这样她到高潮还能快些。  
——哦，想象力啊，我从来不知道有一天会把你用在这方面上。  
杰西卡半闭着眼睛，嘴里呜呜噜噜叫着，她想象着达米安正用手在她的大腿上留下印记，用阴茎操她，用力操她，恶狠狠地操她，阴茎在她的体内搅动，发出水声，让她的身体颤抖，把她的体内搞得一团糟。他的身体压上来，揉捏啃咬她的乳房——哦操，电击器……真他妈爽——，扼住她的脖子令她窒息，再放开，一次又一次，然后和她接吻。只有接吻是温柔的，其他的地方，阴道，子宫，乳房，全身上下，都要更多的刺激，更多的疼痛或者快感，或者……  
“呜……呜呜……”  
“都爽哭了，杰西卡。”达米安用拇指擦掉她的泪水。“只是点击片就那么爽吗？”  
“……呜……”  
——不，或者就这样。  
达米安明白，他知道该怎么做，他知道的。掌控与被掌控，服从与被服从，达米安享有绝对的权力，是她给的，她亲自给他的。身体，感觉，性，还有生命，此时此刻杰西卡的一切都只属于达米安一个人，甚至不属于她自己。  
“呜呜……嗯，嗯嗯……”  
“越来越多了，乖孩子，就是这样。”  
达米安的手指在她的体内抽插，只有一根——为什么不是那根更粗的，更粗的那根，坚硬、火热的，达米安的阴茎。她想要那个，想要疯了，她需要那个。  
然而她只能想象达米安在操她。他们已经开始了大概三个小时，到现在为止达米安连裤子拉链都没拉下来过，而她已经弄脏了好多地方，之后清理起来都可够费劲的。  
“……主人……”她努力扭动自己的腰好像真的有一根阴茎或者别的玩意儿，比如按摩棒，在她的身体里一样。她得靠想象力配合达米安的手指操自己，虽然只是手指这一点已经很兴奋了，但是还远不能让她高潮。  
“想要我怎么做？”  
“主人……嗯……操我……”  
“你这个时候可真是柔情似水，一点都不像你。”达米安嗤笑。“但是你知道的，在这里你没资格提任何要求。”  
达米安将电击器的功率调到最大，电击贴像是长出针尖一样戳刺着杰西卡的乳尖，电流打在敏感的乳头上，疼得她大叫，下身缩紧了起来，达米安感觉他的手指被吸住了。  
“主人！啊啊！主人！主人——啊啊啊——主人！呃啊……啊啊！”电击的疼痛和快感让她拼命扭动着身子大叫，眼泪，唾液，流了出来，全身颤抖，她几乎都能看到有个达米安的幻象正按着她的大腿凶狠的操她了。  
“越来越多，你什么时候能高潮？”达米安挑起眉毛，抽出手指，杰西卡流出的爱液打湿了他半个手掌。“看来需要给你点别的东西了。”  
对于杰西卡来说这差不多是半梦半醒之间。电击器巨大的疼痛和快感几乎令她晕厥过去，她还在想象着达米安在操她，现在她只需要达米安那根该死的阴茎——按摩棒她都不想要。  
所以当滚烫的蜡油滴下来的时候，她除了感觉更加空虚外已经没什么感觉了。她想被满足，但是达米安不满足她，达米安惩罚她，达米安总找各种理由惩罚她，结果这给了她更多的快感。  
真不知道他们是合适还是不合适。  
“真漂亮，杰西卡。”  
达米安给她做全身除毛不知道是几万年前的事了，她光裸的外阴被滴上了滚烫的蜡油，混进爱液，极其色情。  
“杰西卡。”  
“……主人……”  
“你是谁，杰西卡？”  
“……杰西卡·陶德，主人的奴隶……”  
“你会被一根手指操到高潮吗？”  
“……是的主人……”  
达米安拉起吊着杰西卡双手的绳索，把她的上半身拉高，把她的身体吊起来，再次把手指插入花穴，抽插搅动起来。  
“给你半个小时。”达米安温柔的亲吻杰西卡的嘴唇。“如果到不了，我就换掉你。”  
“啊啊……主人，啊，主人……”  
“舒服吗？”  
“是的，主人，呜嗯……很舒服，啊啊……”  
——谁知道为什么会变成这样。  
达米安简直是天生的dom，虽然这个小鬼小时候能把她气死，但等他长大了，杰西卡发现达米安身上毫不掩饰的本性简直太他妈的吸引人了。  
如果蕾切尔都和布鲁斯相濡以沫那么多年，为什么他不可以找达米安当他的dom，他可是一个不会造成身份安全隐患的dom。  
杰西卡一向要强，倔强而不服输。她从来不敢承认自己是sub，虽然他妈的她的确是，还在那个恶魔崽子长大后有些迷上了他。达米安十六岁后他们开始做爱，很快就越过了普通性爱的界限，杰西卡开始暗示要达米安驯服她。而很明显的，当越过单纯的做爱，在尝试过驯化后达米安明显对此感到满足，而她不叫主人的话甚至高潮不了，这导致他们每次的性爱里她越来越被动。最后她变成达米安的奴隶，达米安对她进行单方面的玩弄和折磨，而她只能承受并感激主人带来的一切，并把所有都转化成臣服所带来的快感。  
——一切都应该是这样才对。她只是sub，而达米安是dom，应该是这样。  
达米安看了看表，已经四个多小时了。持续不断的高强度折磨让杰西卡的身体和精神都极度疲惫，再这样下去她的身体会撑不住，而杰西卡的身体虽然抽搐着，却依然没有高潮的意思。  
“杰西卡。”  
“……嗯……”  
她的眼神涣散，除了轻声呻吟外没什么反应。达米安观察了一下，她没什么生命危险，只是失神，她的精神已经到了极限，已经承受不了多少刺激了。  
他解开杰西卡双腿的束缚，关掉电击器，撕下贴片，解开勒住她双乳的绳子，轻轻按摩了下勒痕，放下吊着她的绳索，拿下手镣，把她放在床上。杰西卡无意识的扭动了一下身体，她似乎还在渴望达米安能够给她高潮，轻轻叫了一声主人。  
达米安又凶又狠地干了她一顿，因为没有力气，杰西卡只是轻声呻吟着，叫他主人，像只小动物一样，不再那样有侵略性，不再有紧绷的生命力，只是特别温顺的躺在他的身下，他在和一个几乎没有意识的女人做爱。  
即便如此，她还是那么好看。  
这场性爱开始六个小时后，杰西卡从床上爬了起来。床上扔着绳索镣铐电击器，还有被弄脏的床单，自己乱七八糟的身体，下体还有绿色的滴蜡。达米安已经不见了，看样子应该是走了。它不大记得最后发生了什么，印象里模糊记得达米安有操她，但在那之前她好像并没有高潮。  
她晃晃悠悠地下床，给自己到了杯水喝，喝了两大杯，然后捂着眼睛哭了起来。  
说实话，她这种没什么恋爱和性经验就当了sub的人太容易爱上自己的dom了。这不是单纯的虐与被虐，她需要在性爱与虐待中感觉到爱的存在。但是太糟糕了，她把这种爱当成真的了，尽管她知道这不是真的。  
驯化，臣服，绝对服从。他们从开始改变称呼的尝试到现在她作为一个奴隶的存在，他们做爱时，她的眼里，心里，只有达米安，只有他，痛苦，欢愉，她无法自拔的爱着带给她这一切的达米安。  
她甚至有点期待他们会不会再有一次正常的性爱，属于爱着对方的那种，甜甜蜜蜜的性爱。然而事实是这没什么可能，他们从一开始的目的就不是甜蜜的做爱或者爱上对方。而且达米安说她不能高潮就换掉她，他们大概也已经结束这种关系了。  
杰西卡又回到床上，把那些东西踢到地上，蜷起来，手指塞进自己的花穴，另一只手揉捏自己的乳房。她想象着达米安温柔的亲吻她，抚摸她的身体，她的乳房，阴茎插进她的身体里，撑开她的阴道，进入她的子宫。他的身体压上来，像他们第一次做爱那样，什么都没有，只有温柔的吻和纯粹激烈的性爱。  
“达米安……啊啊，达米安……”  
——他小时候那么讨厌，现在长大了还是那么讨厌。  
“呜嗯……达米安……”  
——他个头都那么高了，都有两米了，进门都要撞头了。  
“哈啊，哈啊……喜欢你……喜欢……达米安……”  
她感觉到高潮临近，绷紧了身体，喘息着，嘴里叫着最能激发快感的名字。  
“达米安，啊啊——达米安……呜呜，主人，啊啊……主人，主人——嗯，嗯啊啊，主人，达米安主人——嗯啊啊啊——”  
她发出一串高亢的尖叫，花穴涌出的爱液流了她一手。十几秒的高潮结束后，她放松下来，翻身想休息一下，结果发现达米安就站在卧室门口看着她。  
“……你什么时候回来的。”她艰难地问到。  
“从你开始浪叫的时候。”达米安进来，把手里的东西放在床头柜上。  
“哦，该死……”她捂住脸。“我以为你走了。”  
“我忘记带套了。”达米安拿出塑料袋里的避孕药和矿泉水，看着她把药吃下去。“你现在不是在安全期。”  
他们沉默了几秒，杰西卡缩了缩身子，前额那缕白发垂下来，让她看起来一点没有平时的那股爆裂的火辣劲。  
“……你打算换掉我了？”杰西卡问。“今天的指令我没有做到。”  
“不会。”达米安也坐下来，轻轻拉过杰西卡的手，抚摸上面还没有消下去的镣铐的勒痕。“没有比你更好的sub了，杰西卡。”  
“你说的要换。”  
“我改主意了。”  
杰西卡松了口气，她有点庆幸达米安经常对她耍赖。  
“我带你洗澡去。”达米安脱掉衣服，把她抱起来。“等下我们去吃饭。”  
“真稀罕，我还以为今天又要叫外卖吃，然后一边吃一边干。”  
“你累得像条死鱼，干起来没意思。”达米安把她放进浴缸，清洗她的身体。“你想吃什么？”  
“你来定吧。”  
“日本菜？”  
“也可以。”  
杰西卡闭上眼睛。她累坏了，身体和精神，还有她的想象力。她决定以后让她的想象力干点别的，而不是只用来想象达米安会怎么操她。  
“你喜欢我。”  
“……我只是喜欢你操我。”  
“我都听见了，杰西卡。”达米安一边剥下她下体的蜡油一边说。“你一边自慰一边喊着我的名字说喜欢我。”  
“……你是想嘲笑我一下表示感动然后拒绝吗？”  
“我接受你的邀请，杰西卡·陶德。”  
“……你他妈说啥？”  
“我记得你这里有几件正式点的衣服。”达米安没理会她的吃惊，仔细把她身体的每一处都洗干净。“等下我们去吃饭，再去酒店睡一觉，明天我带你去约会。”  
“……达米安你是不是没睡醒。”  
“并不是只有sub会爱上dom，杰西卡。”达米安抬眼看了她一下，伸手抹了一把她的脖子。“你该感到荣幸，我第一次爱的就是你。”  
出门时杰西卡看着达米安拉着自己的手——前所未有——，她掐了自己一把，有点疼，不是做梦。  
“你想怎么做就说出来。”达米安说。“我不再会惩罚你。”  
“我想吃了饭睡觉，然后你一整天都不许碰我。”她揉了揉腰。“一整天，二十四个小时。”  
“好吧。”达米安打开车门让她坐进去。“还有呢？”  
“然后我要和你甜腻腻的做一次。”她说。“让你甜到恶心的那种，你最好吐在床上。”  
“行啊。”达米安发动车子。“走吧，甜心。等约会完了，我还得给你买戒指讨你欢心呢。”  
——哦，妈的。  
杰西卡觉得在达米安被甜到恶心之前，自己已经要被甜到鸡皮疙瘩掉一地了。


	2. 禁忌

诱惑一个青少年做爱并不是什么难事，更何况是一个从小就什么都知道的小大人。  
比如说达米安。  
杰西卡是在一次在下水道滚成一团全身打得破破烂烂的和罗宾双双瘫在地上的时候冒出这个想法的。那天她和走私犯们在街头火拼，临时和罗宾组了个队追赶军火商，对方钻进下水道里逃蹿，他们也跳了进去，下水道被炸毁，他们从废墟里爬过去把那家伙抓回来揍了一顿，然后拖出去，累瘫在地上。  
那个时候杰西卡觉得自己很累很烦躁，她刚刚从今年最危险的一次战斗中脱身，而且她和达米安身上还有一股下水道的臭味，这让有点洁癖的她更烦躁了。  
“小鬼。”杰西卡扭过头看达米安，他已经褪去小时候的婴儿肥和稚气，长高了，开始变得像个男人。“你有过女朋友了吗？”  
“你问这个干嘛？”  
“你要不要和我做爱？”  
要声明一下，在此之前，杰西卡已经有一年多没有和谁上过床了，按摩棒跳蛋也没有用过，她并不是性冷淡，只是因为每天累得要死回家倒头就睡。现在达米安躺在她旁边，两个人累得像死狗一样，再加上她现在烦躁的很，她现在只想找个人，酣畅淋漓地做一场狂野的性爱发泄情绪和压力，然后累到失去意识睡过去。  
当然了，这些只是想象。当她这么对达米安说出口的时候，她自己也不可思议，但是她的确想——这小鬼长大了，都和她差不多高了，肌肉也多了，虽然表情还是一样的骄傲臭屁，看着想揍他。  
那个时候杰西卡只是有那种长期压抑的性饥渴，对达米安并没有爱。  
“你脑袋一定出问题了。”达米安斜眼看着她。“你知道你刚刚再说什么吗？”  
杰西卡的皮夹克在之前的混战中被丢在了下水道的某个角落里，黑色的紧身衣被碎石块刮了几个大口子。她双手掀起破烂的上衣脱了下来，脱下黑色的内衣，爬到达米安的身上趴了下来，抓住他的双手放在自己的乳房上。  
“陶德！”  
其实并没有什么，只不过是水桶终于满了，水溢出来了而已。  
“摸一摸这里……”杰西卡抓着达米安的双手揉捏自己的乳房，达米安能隔着手套感觉到她乳肉的饱满和弹性。“怎么样？比你的女朋友大吧？”  
“真遗憾我没有女朋友能和你比较。”达米安有些脸红，但语气依然平静。“陶德，你这是打算给我上生理卫生课？”  
“我是想教你做爱，小处男。”  
“据我所知做爱次数不超过十次的人没资格说我。”  
“你他妈……”杰西卡坐了起来，骑在他身上，试图把达米安也在爆炸中被划得破烂的制服连撕带扒地脱下来。她能感受到正值青春期很容易被撩拨的达米安已经硬了起来。“今天杰西卡老师就给你好好上一课，达米安。”  
“我不想和一个满身都是下水道的臭味的女人做爱。”达米安推开了她，把罗宾制服的披风拆下来，抖了抖给杰西卡包裹身体。“我知道你有安全屋在这附近。”  
“你他妈，你居然——”  
“给我闭嘴，你这个性瘾发作的饥渴女人。”  
操。  
杰西卡听到那句话的一瞬间哆嗦了一下，那种想做爱的欲望更强烈了。

杰西卡是一个M，虽然她是一个独立自主的女人，在外甚至有些暴力，但是对于性，她是个彻底的M。说不上是因为从小缺失的爱还是心理创伤导致的，但她是个M，这是事实。一个人在床上床下的样子不一样很正常，她渴望在床上被统治，不代表她在平时的时候也喜欢被指手画脚。只不过就她的性子，加上双重身份，想找到一个能和她在一起的人太难了，哪怕是一个床伴，只是满足两个人性欲的那种都没有。  
在杰西卡意识到达米安长大了的一瞬间感觉真的不怎么好，他不再是一个讨人厌的小鬼了，而是一个又讨厌又有着致命吸引力的青少年。从小到大那种骄傲又遗传了他亲爹的控制欲的脾气他就没改过，如今他已经长大，怎么看都会是一个合适的S。  
这个时候恰逢布鲁斯向蕾切尔求婚，就在他们滚进下水道的前几天，杰西卡还嘲笑了蕾切尔说一把年纪的老女人终于嫁出去了。而现在杰西卡骑在达米安身上，她在想为什么布鲁斯可以和蕾切尔结婚，而她不能试图诱拐一下他那个像个小暴君的亲儿子，看看他这样的脾气是不是能满足她的人——一次就行，也顺便是教这个男孩子怎么长大成人。她现在真的，真的，渴望有个人和她做爱。  
虽然她第二天就开始后悔自己的脑子被烧坏了。  
达米安在用披风包裹住她后把她抱了起来，杰西卡指路，他们去了她的安全屋。一进门两个人就把臭哄哄的衣服脱下来扔在地上进了浴室，杰西卡在那个宽敞的淋浴间里把达米安按在玻璃上吻他，那感觉好像上次接吻是在一个世纪之前的事情了。  
“你臭死了。”达米安皱着眉头，但手依然搂着杰西卡没有松开。“想上床的话就把自己洗干净。”  
“这是一个命令吗？”  
达米安挑了挑眉，他听出来了杰西卡问句里的期待，对此他颇感意外。从来都不听话的杰西卡·陶德，在期待一个让她洗干净再做爱的命令？  
“是的。”达米安把洗发乳挤在她的头发上，揉搓起沫。“我没兴趣和脏兮兮的女人上床。”  
杰西卡的皮肤很白，她不像蕾切尔那样有一些罗姆人血统，她是纯粹的白人，加上她那身行头常年不见光，这让她的身体看上去像是雪白，就是上面有很多发亮的旧伤。达米安用手捏了捏她的腰，杰西卡清洗头发冲掉的泡沫流到他的手上，沿着臀部流下去，他看着那些白色的泡沫落在地面上，流进下水道，慢慢伸手抓住她的乳房，在杰西卡诧异的回头中吻了她。  
“我改主意了。”他说。“我不介意一边和你做爱一边把你洗干净。”  
他们在花洒下面亲吻，双手在对方身上又抓又摸。达米安抱起杰西卡的一条大腿，按在淋浴间的玻璃上，双手揽着他的脖颈亲吻他，下体磨蹭着达米安的阴茎，做着最色情的暗示。  
“……你尺寸可真不小。”  
“那还希望你接下来享用愉快了。”

达米安的确是第一次做爱，不过这不代表他什么都不懂，他只是没有实践过罢了。杰西卡倒是庆幸自己不是第一次了，不然估计她得疼死——这个小恶魔的老二尺寸真他娘的大。  
“你摸摸这里……嗯……就这，你可以伸进去摸摸——操！你还来真的！”  
“等下更粗的都要进去，一根手指算什么。”达米安搅动着杰西卡的身体，润滑的爱液流了他一手。杰西卡抓紧他的肩膀，紧紧抱住他。“感觉很好？你抱的可真紧。”  
“去你妈的小恶魔……”  
“还有这里。”达米安把手指抽出来，抓在她的乳房上，杰西卡抑制不住发出一声满足的呻吟，接着她的脸一下子就红了。“你喜欢被摸这里……还真是性瘾成癖？”  
乳房被用力揉捏的时候产生疼痛和快感，随着达米安手上力道的慢慢加大，她的呻吟声大了起来，疼痛变成快感，刺激着她的大脑分泌更多的多巴胺。达米安听着她的叫声带着愉悦，咬了咬她的耳朵说：“你是个M，对吗？”  
“……操你妈……”  
“你没那个能力。”达米安用力在她的大腿外侧拍了一巴掌。“但是我可以操你。”  
杰西卡的一条腿架在达米安的手臂上，那个长大的恶魔崽子正扶着他尺寸可观的老二，分开她的穴口，慢慢挤进她的身体。  
“操你大爷——你慢点！”杰西卡挣扎起来，达米安感觉到了巨大的阻力。“操——我很长时间没做过了你轻点——”  
“……你可真紧……”达米安皱着眉头。“虽然我不知道处女是不是也这么紧，不过你也够紧了——”  
“操你的达米安！操——哈啊！”  
那一瞬间杰西卡就知道自己完了，长时间没有被使用进入过的阴道被达米安的阴茎撑开，这感觉除了没有处女膜撕裂的痛楚，和第一次没什么两样，甚至在他决定用力挺进去的时候发出了一声愉悦的尖叫。  
她完蛋了。  
“你喜欢。”  
“我不——哈啊！啊，啊啊——呜呜……达米安，停——呜啊啊！达米安——”  
青少年第一次接触到性爱得时候就像十六年没吃到肉的狼，你抓住他的尾巴都阻止不了。达米安抱起杰西卡的另一条腿，把她按在玻璃上，下身用力顶撞着杰西卡，那根为他争气的老二在杰西卡的花穴里凶狠地进出，操着她的阴道。达米安一边干着杰西卡一边在她耳边轻声说觉得我第一次怎么样？是不是干得你很舒服，亲爱的姐姐？  
“呜嗯……达米安……”  
“是的，姐姐，我知道你爽透了。”达米安的忍耐力超乎常人，尽管他现在已经快被杰西卡的身体侵蚀掉理智，但也只是“快被”，他还可以调戏杰西卡，告诉她她现在是一副什么样子。“陶德，你知道你现在简直小鸟依人吗？”  
“别那么说我，你他妈——嗯啊！啊啊！那里——”  
“这里？”  
“操——再进来点！”杰西卡挣扎起来。“再深点！顶进来！”  
淋浴间发出碰撞的声音，杰西卡拉倒了五金架，上面的瓶瓶罐罐掉在地砖上，达米安被她按在地上，她再一次骑到达米安的身上，坐在他的阴茎上操着自己，仰起头满足地发出喘息。  
“这样才对……”她摸索着撑住达米安的大腿，将下身向前挺，让阴茎进入到更深的地方。“这样……哈啊！好棒——啊啊！”  
“我不喜欢被抢走主动权，陶德。”达米安一把抓住她的腰，用力将她按下去，她发出一声尖叫。“给我记住，是我在干你。”  
“呜啊啊——达米安——呜哦哦！好棒！呀啊啊——用力！再用力点！操！再干深点——干死我，快干死我！”  
杰西卡紧紧抓着达米安的手腕，热水从她的头顶上淋下来，流过她的鼻梁，嘴唇，下巴，从她饱满挺立的乳房上流到肌肉紧实的腹部。达米安第一次发现，杰西卡其实漂亮又性感，尤其是现在一副放荡样子的时候。毕竟年纪摆在那里，今年算算也二十五了，和学校里刚刚长开的少女们不一样，她开始散发出成熟的气息，就像他曾经迷恋过蕾切尔那样。  
“……你可真淫荡，亲爱的杰西卡姐姐。”  
“啊啊——是……呜嗯！”杰西卡断断续续地回答到，这出乎了达米安的预料。“是的……嗯啊——我是个淫荡的——呜……啊啊！太深——呜啊啊啊——”  
——该死的，他这老二真的只有十六岁吗？  
达米安抱着趴在他身上喘气的杰西卡，下身用力动了几下，射在她的身体里。两个人躺在淋浴间的地上，头顶上洒下来温暖的热水，达米安把她抱在怀里，亲吻她的头发。  
“出乎意料的教学，陶德。”达米安说。“真是让我发现了你不为人知的另一面。”  
“……去你妈的蝙蝠崽子。”杰西卡没什么力气，她有点眼花。“你就不能好好叫我的名字，哪怕就是做爱的时候。”  
“你这意思就是说还有下回喽？”  
“……下回个屁。”她闭上眼睛。“让我休息下。”  
“那你就躺着吧。”达米安站起来。“把自己洗干净，我去床上等着了。”  
“谁要和你做第二次！”杰西卡叫着。“除了尺寸挺大都没点技术！”  
“你尽管叫吧。”达米安用浴巾围住下体。“刚刚叫的就挺好听的。”

——这太糟糕了。  
杰西卡从浴室出来，爬上床的时候想。  
——这不对，这不应该，这太糟糕了。  
“过来，杰西卡。”  
达米安在吻她。她有多久没有接过吻了，有多久没有被别人抚摸过身体了？可能有一年？或者再多几个月？  
她现在想做爱，排解她的压力，她的焦虑，顺带的解决一下寂寞和生理需求。虽然不对，但是和达米安……好像也没有什么不对。  
“……你可记住，我还未成年。”她再一次骑在达米安身上的时候，十六岁的罗宾露出小恶魔一样的笑容说。“你这是在犯罪，杰西卡。”  
“说得好像你和你老子遵守过法律一样。”  
——所以说，她在顾虑什么呢？  
“操……再用力点……妈的用力！我又不会坏！用力操我！”  
——和达米安做爱很棒，她现在很爽，这就够了。  
“……这真是个错误的开始。”  
“就算你这么说，我也不会停的。”达米安把她按在床上用力操干。“你开的头。”  
“我开的，我知道。”  
“明天我会再来找你。”  
“……明天你也得干死我，不然就不用来了。”  
“你知道我一向听‘姐姐’的话的，杰西卡。”


	3. 午夜

第二天晚上达米安果然来了。杰西卡原本没抱任何期待，达米安从她的安全屋里钻进来的时候她有些不知道如何是好。  
“你今天没出门。”达米安从窗子里跳进来，顺手关上了窗户。“在等我？”  
“……我在等着嘲笑你今天不能满足我。”她故意这么说，她可不能在气势上输给达米安。  
“激将法对我可不管用，陶德。”达米安脱掉自己的装备制服上衣，搂住杰西卡的腰，几下把她的衣服扒掉，抓住了他饱满的乳房。“我这次就是打算来操死你的。”  
他拉过杰西卡用力吻上去，杰西卡挣扎了几下，但很快就屈服在了肌肤温暖的接触里。达米安不用香水，但他的荷尔蒙味道像他本人一样有侵略性，杰西卡闻得到，对她而言现在这种气味太具诱惑力，她甚至都不知道自己什么时候就放弃了反抗，主动地楼抱着达米安向他索吻了。  
“……饥渴的女人。”达米安露出得意的笑容，把她推到墙边，用膝盖分开他的双腿，磨蹭她的下体，咬着她的耳朵，满意地看着她主动回应，磨蹭他的膝盖。“你想我怎么操你呢，杰西卡？”  
——她在颤抖。达米安知道，她渴望碰触和性爱，而现在他的猎物被他捕获了。  
“性瘾成癖，哈？”达米安揉捏她的臀部和乳房，刚刚还挣扎了几下的杰西卡现在整个人都软在达米安的怀里。“你这个时候可真听话。”  
“……闭嘴。”  
她不再挣扎反抗，她的腿被抬起来搭在达米安的臂弯里，她那个嚣张跋扈的小弟弟拉着他的腰，把他的阴茎挤进她的身体，凶狠地横冲直撞，一口咬上她仰起的咽喉。  
“嘶——蝙蝠崽——”  
——她爱这个感觉。  
“喜欢这样？”达米安伸手把她另一条腿也抬起来，把她整个人抱了起来，按在墙上用力操她。“喜欢我这样操你吗？这样爽吗？”  
“妈的达米安——”杰西卡用力在达米安背上抓挠着，在他的后背肩后抓出好几道血痕。“操你妈——嘶哈——妈的你的老二——”  
“操得你爽吗？”他抱着杰西卡摔进床里，红头罩在他身下一边骂他一边忍不住发出呻吟和喘息。他昨天跳进下水道的时候还觉得杰西卡一点魅力都没有，就是能凑合看看，毕竟她脾气差的要命，这种女人真的是一点都不性感。  
“舒服吗？喜欢这样吗，好色的杰西卡？”  
可是他现在不这么觉得了。  
“自己上来。”他拉扯着杰西卡，她却意外的听话，自己就爬到了达米安身上，坐在上面自己动了起来。  
“嗯哼……嗯……”  
她咬着嘴唇忍耐着的样子很性感，达米安用力顶撞了几下她的花心，杰西卡尖叫一声，更加用力地在他的后背上挠出几道血痕。  
“哈啊——啊啊！达米安，呜嗯——”  
“叫的那么好听为什么总不出声。”背后的血痕有点刺痛，但是那种疼痛让他觉得血脉喷张，在之前的几年里他从没觉得这个总是和愤怒挂钩的女人能有多性感，然而现在他突然觉得杰西卡·陶德是他迄今为止最棒的猎物。“爽吗，杰西卡？你的那些小弟们知道你其实是个饥渴的女人吗？”  
“操你妈闭嘴——嗯啊啊！别——呜嗯——”  
一点说服力也没有，达米安用力操她，攻击她的花心，这让她每一句到嘴边试图威胁的语句全部变成在撒娇一样的娇嗔，这让达米安听了心里更加愉快。  
“抱着我。”他命令到，抓紧她的腰。“自己动。”  
杰西卡抱紧达米安，少年能感觉到她全身在颤抖，喉咙里发出咕哝声，达米安以为是在骂他，但他仔细听了听却是舒服的呻吟声。  
“嗯……好棒……”这声音像蚊子一样，她自己控制不住，她对性的渴望像是十年八年没做过爱了一样强烈。达米安的荷尔蒙像是毒品一样，他昨天还是个小处男——“啊嗯……呜……”  
“父亲说你最难管教，能管住你真的让我心情愉悦。”不只是肉体上的，不只是杰西卡紧窒的身体让他这个刚刚品尝到性爱滋味的青少年感到愉悦，平时从不听话的红头罩此时此刻在他怀里仿佛娇嗔一样骂他，却主动地骑在他的阴茎上。“我也没想到原来这样就能管住你。”  
杰西卡听了，搂着他的脖子，在他肩膀上咬了一口。她知道这是在说昨天的事，操蛋的她昨天其实一直在听达米安的指令，或者说他居然很享受听这个十六岁臭小鬼的指令和他做爱。  
“舒服的话就叫出来。”达米安命令到。“你叫的多浪我就操你操得多爽。”  
“去你妈的达米安——呜啊啊——”  
“饥渴的女人。”达米安一口咬在她的乳头上，疼痛令杰西卡大声呻吟起来，她的身体十分耻辱地背叛了她。“都用腿夹住我了，你喜欢我咬你。”  
“别咬——”她尖叫起来，达米安用牙齿时轻时重地咬她的乳头，用手指捻着另一边，他甚至能感觉到杰西卡的身体吸紧了他。“求你别咬——”  
她在说谎。达米安的啃咬让她觉得浑身颤傈，她一点都不想对达米安承认这真的很爽，对这个恶魔崽子承认自己是个受虐狂简直是耻辱——  
“你是个受虐狂。”达米安突然这么说，一把抓住她的头发把她按在床上，猛的掌掴几下她的屁股，雪白的臀肉变成粉红色，她的身体条件反射地压得更低了些，做出臣服的反应。“向我臣服让你觉得兴奋吗？”  
“呜嗯——啊啊——达米安！呜呜——”——去他妈的，去他妈的达米安，她哭出来了，太他妈丢人了她居然哭出来了！“达米——呜啊啊达米安——”  
“如果你觉得爽，希望我继续这么操你的话就说。”达米安把自己的手臂伸过去，另一只手依然抓着她的头发，按着她的头。“如果你以后都想被我操，我允许你在我身上咬一口。”  
他感觉到杰西卡抓着他的手臂呜呜直哭，带着哭腔的呻吟被他撞得破碎，抓着他蹭了一手臂的眼泪，最后在他的手腕上用力咬了一口。  
——太没出息了。  
“快点——呜呜再快一点——”她哭着把下巴搁在被她咬了个牙印的手腕上，闭上眼放弃了挣扎。“用力操我——嗯啊啊——好棒！呜呜……”  
“我们有一个晚上的时间，杰西卡。”达米安伸手到她的胸前，用力揉捏挤压她的乳房。“我今天晚上不回庄园，好好享受吧，好姐姐。”

杰西卡第二天清晨是在自己的安全屋里醒来的，整张床乱七八糟，地上丢着用过的安全套。达米安在她背后抱着她还在睡，把她揽在怀里，活像看守宝藏的恶龙。  
——她又和达米安做爱了。  
杰西卡觉得头有些痛。她从前天第一次和达米安做过之后就反省过不能再这样，他妈的她在干什么，达米安毕竟是她名义上的弟弟，尤其是对于布鲁斯来说，更何况他才十六岁——她居然被一个十六岁的小男孩干得死去活来？！  
然而到了第二天达米安再次造访，和她碰触接吻的时候，她又被那种对于性的渴望诱惑了。他们又度过了一个浪荡至极的夜晚，达米安没有回庄园，他用了大概半盒安全套，青少年的腰力——尤其是老蝙蝠的崽子——和他妈小畜生一样，似乎根本没有不应期这种东西，她觉得自己的子宫现在都已经发青了。  
她想爬起来去洗个澡，他们做完后脏兮兮的就睡了，但达米安搂她搂的非常紧，她最后一脚把他踹醒了才终于能爬起来。  
“你干什么去？”达米安很不满被吵醒，不过也睡不着了。  
“洗澡。”杰西卡按着腰有点踉跄地去了浴室，刚进淋浴间就又被按在了玻璃上。  
“你现在在安全期吗？”达米安毫不客气地把手指插进他的身体里，杰西卡发出轻微的呻吟。“我想射在你的子宫里。”  
“去你妈的，我不想怀孕。”她扭头泼了达米安一脸水。  
“直接说在不在。”  
“咿——”她被捏了花蒂——操你妈的达米安——。“没有！满意了吗！”  
“抬起来。”达米安抽出手指，拍了拍她的屁股。“腿分开。”  
“……蝙蝠崽，我可警告你，万一怀孕了你就有大麻烦了——呜嗯！”  
“你自己说的在安全期。”达米安将被咬了牙印的手臂伸了过去。“你自己同意让我操的，杰西卡。”  
“操你妈的——呜嗯嗯——哈啊，啊啊，好棒……嗯……”  
“顺便一提，你要是怀了，就生下来，我会养。”  
“操你妈的谁要给你生孩子！”  
“那就按时汇报生理期。”他晃了晃手臂，那个牙印十分明显，大概要留下疤痕了。“你自己说的，以后想被我操。”  
“哈啊啊——嗯啊——达米安，呜呜——达米安——”  
“你希望我怎么对你？”  
“嗯啊啊——再用力——用力点啊啊——”她崩溃一样哭出来，扑通一声跪倒在地上，上身拼命向下趴低，讨好似的抬高臀部。“再快点，快点——啊啊！好棒！呜——操我，达米安，操——妈的好棒啊啊——你太会操了——”  
——她跪趴在他的身下，仿佛交配期的雌兽。  
“你知道你这样很像发情求操的母狗吗？”她听到那个恶魔崽子在她耳边低语，可怕的是他只能感觉到更强烈的快感。“公狗的话我已经有提图斯了，你要不要做我的母狗？”  
达米安在围捕他的猎物。杰西卡明显是有性瘾的受虐狂，而且她的表现很微妙的像是——他期待着达米安轻蔑地称她“荡妇”或者“母狗”，每次他这么说的时候她的身体都会兴奋得缩紧。  
“放心，我不会让你和提图斯有什么。或者做我的性奴隶，你只能是我的，只能被我操，怎么样？”  
杰西卡不敢出声，她的身体抖得厉害，即使被按着操干，达米安也能感觉到杰西卡的动摇。  
“我给你时间。”他几乎要把囊袋塞进杰西卡的阴道里，操得她大声哭叫起来。“今天晚上我还会来找你。”  
她尖叫着被达米安射了满子宫的精液。这次那个兔崽子还算有良心的把她送上高潮了，还帮她洗了澡，没像第一次那样把她扔在浴室的地砖上没管她。  
“我等你的答复。”  
达米安离开了，而她累得连爬起来关门的力气都没有。杰西卡躺在床上嘲笑自己到底都干了什么，和十六岁的臭小鬼做爱还被操得高潮浪叫？那个恶魔崽子还要她做他的宠物或者性奴隶？凭什么，蕾切尔和布鲁斯有做爱，但人家那好歹是正经的交往关系，凭什么她就是个性奴隶？还是个十六岁的兔崽子的？！  
距离下一个午夜还有八个小时。达米安接到了电话，杰西卡在那边沉默了有六七分钟，他就很耐心地听着她静静的呼吸声，直到最后她开口。  
“……你会保证从一而终吗？”她问。“我不找其他人做爱，你也不找。”  
“你这是希望做我的奴隶了？”达米安微微笑了。“如果你希望就说你该说的，只要你听话你想要什么我都会满足你，包括你刚刚说的条件。”  
“我们就是炮友。”  
“不那么单纯。”达米安歪了歪头。“那么，你该说什么？”  
“……是的，主人。”  
难以驯服的红头罩终于露出她受虐狂的本性，成为他的猎物了。  
“我是您的奴隶。”


	4. 诱惑

就算是独行侠，一个人久了也会寂寞。杰西卡习惯于用短信和网络联络别人，她也有交际，必要的那些，然而这不意味着她不会感觉到孤独。那种孤独是杰西卡最习惯于忍耐的痛苦之一，然而时间久了她发现自己越是忍耐越渴望有人碰触她，然而放蕾切尔跑来关怀她的时候，她却又把她推开了。  
而在她因为孤独、焦虑、烦躁等等情绪一并迸发出来，冲昏了头脑和达米安一次又一次上床做爱后，即便是她想后悔也敌不过那种深入骨髓的快乐，好似沙漠里终于迎来了雨季。达米安没有像她想象的那样只是做三五次爱就放开，他强行给了杰西卡想要却拼命回避的关注，不容分说，不容拒绝。他们好似都在默认彼此关系的发展，性宠物也好，性奴隶也好，杰西卡只知道一切都在达米安带着那条镶着钻石的狗项圈来到她的安全屋时全变了。  
“我给你项圈，你有什么要为我做的？”  
这种话明明是不平等条约，杰西卡听了却一阵打颤，她的性快感来得的确奇怪，达米安这句话都让她的身体有反应。  
“如果你不会不要我的话，我就一直是你的奴隶，只是你的奴隶。”  
“还有我的母狗。”  
杰西卡没接话，说实话这感觉真的……很棒，但是她的尊严在抗拒。  
“……达米安，奴隶和狗是怎么样的我觉得我应该不用告诉你。”她想了好一会儿才这么说。“你知道该怎么做。”  
她知道自己到底想要什么，对她来说有些越是害怕的东西她反而越渴望，只不过她实在无法轻易说出口，只能被动的被牵着走。  
希望达米安是那个能够满足她这个无底洞的人。  
“很漂亮。”达米安给她戴上项圈，拴上狗链，杰西卡能感觉到下体已经开始出水了。“很适合你，杰西卡，我的母狗就得这么漂亮。”  
——操他妈的这句话夸得她快开心的汪汪叫了。  
“主人。”矜持一点，还不到她这么丢脸的时候。杰西卡伏在地上，像狗伏在主人脚边一样。  
“名字。”  
“杰西卡·陶德，主人的性奴隶和母狗。”  
达米安看到她的身体很明显的颤抖了一下，伸手探到她的下身，她的大腿根都被爱液打湿了。他索性插了两根手指进杰西卡的阴道，拇指按压她的花蒂，她趴在地上哼哼唧唧的呻吟起来，腰肢好像讨好一样扭动着。  
“欠操的母狗。”亲亲我，求你亲亲我。“想要什么，自己拿。”  
杰西卡哆嗦着抬起头，用牙齿拉开达米安的裤链，迫不及待掏出她年轻主人的阴茎，伸出舌头在上面舔了一下，然后吞进嘴里，浓郁荷尔蒙的味道让她觉得一阵愉悦，她满意的哼哼了起来。  
“给我舔出来，我才操你。”达米安一手抓住她的头发，控制住不会按着她猛操她的嘴。“手别闲着，操你自己。”  
——他妈的该死的达米安。该死的她偏偏喜欢这样，不知道谁更该死。  
她嘴里用力吮吸吞吐着达米安的老二，右手三根手指在自己的花穴抽插着。她现在想要的是达米安把他那根屌操进她的身体里来，把她按在地上，或者地板上，或者墙上，哪里都行，她，要他，操她。  
“真舒服……这才几次，你水平见长啊。”达米安抓着她的头发，强迫她抬起头给他做口活。“驯养你当我的性奴隶真是一件正确的事，是吧，杰西卡。”  
——十分正确，她现在爽得要死，如果达米安马上操她就更爽了，他妈的她觉得她甚至要爱上这个恶魔崽了。  
“咕——嗯嗯——”  
“先别喝下去，张嘴给我看看是不是都接住了。”  
杰西卡忍住想要咳嗽的冲动，张开嘴给达米安看，舌头上一滩白浊的精液，他刚刚射出来的。谢天谢地达米安是素食主义者，精液的味道不算重，她在达米安点过头后才咕嘟一声把精液咽下去，然后重新像狗一样趴在他的脚边。  
——达米安没有吻她，他只是居高临下看着她。  
“……想要我吻你吗？”  
“……想。”  
达米安看出她的想法，不过杰西卡不觉得他会吻她，即便她很想接吻，毕竟她刚刚吞了达米安的精液下肚，那股精液的膻腥味还在她的嘴里，基本上所有的男人都无法接受和嘴里都是精液味的人接吻。  
“站起来，靠着墙。”  
她的腿有点软，站起来的时候晃晃悠悠的。达米安看她靠着墙站好，过去抬起她的一条腿架在臂弯里，另一只手捏着她的下巴，强迫她张嘴，把舌头伸到她的嘴里，给了她一个意料之外的深吻。  
“……你不觉得恶心吗？我刚吞了你的精。”  
“我为什么要觉得我的性奴隶恶心。”达米安咬了咬她的下唇。“抱紧我，母狗，我要操你了。”  
“主人……”  
杰西卡紧紧抱住达米安的脖颈，他架起她的另一条腿，把她按在墙上，他的性奴大开双腿，濡湿的黑森林磨蹭着他的老二，在他耳边哼哼唧唧地呻吟起来。  
“说你该说的。”达米安的龟头顶在她的穴口，一下下顶弄着，就是不进去。“我的性奴隶应该自觉听话。”  
——干他妈的蝙蝠崽。  
“……我是您淫荡的性奴隶。”她声音小的像是悄悄话，幸好她就是附在达米安耳边说的，不然估计还要让她再重复一遍。“请主人操您的母狗。”  
“如你所愿。”这小鬼做派真的是不似常人，她想嘲笑他，但是偏偏他就是能把这种装模作样的话说得特别性感，明明只是十六岁的小鬼，却能把她操得打嗝。“我要射在你的子宫里。”  
“等等，你没戴套——哈嗯！啊啊——”  
大老二操进来了，杰西卡爽到颤抖，她的身体叫嚣着就是这样！她要的就是这个！她一把抓在达米安后背上，崩溃地大叫起来，蚀骨的快感让她无暇再顾及这次达米安没有戴套的事。达米安愉悦地操着杰西卡，看着她惨兮兮地哭了一脸，还打了几个嗝，感受着柔软的阴道和子宫蠕动着挤压着他的阴茎，越操她越觉得喜欢，头几年怎么没发现她这么棒。她崩溃地又哭又叫在他背后抓了好几道血痕，达米安感觉他可能在杰西卡的大腿上捏出了几处淤青，又在她身上多留下了自己的痕迹。  
“主人！主人好棒！啊啊——主人操我！求你，操死我——嗯啊啊——”唾液都流下来了，狼狈得色情。杰西卡全身都绷紧了挣扎起来，达米安感受到她的体内缩紧，他棒透了的性奴隶要高潮了。“主人好厉害，主人好会操，爽死了啊啊——嗯哼，呜嗯嗯——”  
“想要什么，我的母狗，你想要我干什么？”  
“主人操我！射给我——求你了呜呜——达米安！达米安好棒！求你给我精液！射满我——嗯啊！啊啊啊啊——主人好棒啊啊啊——”  
达米安算了算她现在在安全期，如果没提前的话。杰西卡崩溃一样的高潮后直接瘫软下去，任他摆布没力气动弹，达米安满意的射在她的子宫里，直到射精的余韵过后才拔出来——杰西卡怀疑姓韦恩的都没有不应期，达米安可怕的居然还硬着。  
“爽吗？”  
杰西卡瘫在他身上连点头或者摇头的力气都没有。  
“表现不错，是一条好母狗。”达米安把她抱回床上，让她躺下来。杰西卡看看自己淤青的大腿，觉得自己的子宫都被达米安干出淤青了。“奖励给你的精液好好收好。”  
“……你不怕我怀孕？”  
“你在安全期。”  
杰西卡撇撇嘴。  
“你要是怀孕就生下来，孩子和你我都养。”  
“这可不是你说了算。”  
“我的奴隶要是怀了我的孩子我没有权力处理吗？”  
——得了吧，小鬼，你甚至都不爱我，当然我也不爱你。  
不过她没有说，她只是听着，装作这是暂时的有可能感觉到也不错。如果她真的是和她相爱的人的性奴隶，和那个人有个孩子，那么她是很乐意的，那个人要是这么说她可得高兴上好半天。然而她很难爱上哪个人，对方说不定也无法接受她其实是红头罩，还是这样一个变态的受虐狂。就像之前说的，她和达米安这种畸形但寻求刺激的关系可能比找一个困难重重的真爱更有安全性。  
“您还满意吗？”她累的要命，闭上眼睛想要休息会儿。  
“我希望你会再放荡点。”  
“小色鬼。”杰西卡嗤笑一声。“你想看我更变态点？”  
“你远比你想象中浪荡、色情的多，杰西卡。”达米安意外的温柔亲吻了她的额头。“我允许你先休息十分钟，希望等下你还有体力给我再舔一次。”


	5. 腐烂

对于杰西卡来说，做达米安宠物并没什么，奴隶也没什么，这只不过证明他们在性这方面的相互依赖。可能达米安的好奇心和新鲜感更胜一筹，他天生的征服心肯定会很喜欢这样。  
然而这没关系。当他们做爱的时候，他只会看着，只会想着她一个人，杰西卡·陶德。只是此时，这个人只爱着她一人。  
“呜……呜嗯嗯——嗯啊——主人，慢点，求你——”她的嗓子都喊哑了，现在只能向奶狗一样哼哼唧唧地呻吟。“我要死了，要被主人操死了——呜呜——”  
“叫大声点。”达米安的腰力可真是遗传了她亲爹，半个晚上已经让她高潮六次了。“哪有叫那么小声的母狗。”  
“呜……达米安……”  
“撒娇也没用。”  
杰西卡毫无尊严的被达米安按在床上哭的稀里哗啦，上半身紧贴在床上，下半身努力抬高，达米安一手拽着连在她项圈上的狗链，一边用他那根真他妈大的老二在她的花穴里横冲直撞，胯下的黑森林被爱液打得湿透，地板上扔了好几个用过的安全套，大概说明了他们今晚做得有多过火。  
“达米安……达米安……嗯啊啊——嗯哼！嗯嗯——”  
“叫大点声，母狗，叫我的名字。”达米安的呼吸也很急促，但是很明显他还有不少体力。“叫我的名字。”  
“不——啊啊！达米安，达米安——嗯嗯！达米安！啊啊啊——好棒！用力，主人，主人——用力啊啊啊——”杰西卡全身剧烈抽搐起来，达米安死死按着她，又一股暖流浇在他的龟头上，两个人交合的地方被打出很多白沫。“哈啊啊——啊啊……达米安主人……”  
“真棒……”达米安拉紧手里的狗链，低下头在杰西卡颈后咬了一口，爽快的射给了她。“杰西卡……”  
“嗯……”杰西卡想翻身亲吻达米安，不过她年轻的主人还沉浸在射精的余韵中没注意到。“达米安……”  
“怎么了？”  
“……我会是你唯一的母狗吗？”其实她想问他会只看着她吗？这种感觉真的很好，被人在乎，是某个人的唯一，哪怕只是这个时候。“我会是你唯一的奴隶吗？”  
“你会嫉妒？”  
杰西卡没说话，达米安挑眉，他大概知道是为什么了。他的小母狗怕是怕寂寞，怕他再找别人对他而言不再重要——哪怕只是在床上。  
“我当然不会找别的。”他俯下身，压在杰西卡身上，扳过她的下巴亲吻她。“你是我最好的猎物，杰西卡。”  
——达米安太棒了，达米安真的太棒了。  
少年人很容易将性和爱一起去看。就作为猎物而言，杰西卡作为猎物的资质很是吸引达米安。至少现在，如果说有人要抢走他的奴隶，或者说杰西卡不再想臣服于他，他大概会直接干掉那个人或者干翻杰西卡，让他知道到底她的主人是谁，她属于谁。  
随着两个人交往的深入，他们之间的道具花样也越来越多，达米安也开始知道自己应该做些什么——或者说，杰西卡在期待些什么。在床上操她也好，羞辱她也好，杰西卡一次又一次让他觉得惊讶和惊喜。他的杰西卡一次次暗示他自己想要怎样被他统治，怎样被他征服，甚至是剥夺她的尊严和自由都会让她性高潮，而他也极其享受这些统治和讨好，他找不到比杰西卡更棒的女人了。  
怕不是已经爱上那个不听话的受虐狂了吧？达米安那时还不知道，不过他早晚会知道。

杰西卡的自毁倾向很严重，她本人可能没这么觉得，不过达米安注意到她在无意识的翻开之前受伤的伤口，这导致那处伤口愈合很慢，虽然只是处小伤口也没什么，但是他还是注意到了。  
他发现他的小母狗有时候需要一些疼痛，包括性爱上，她需要一些疼痛提示自己，她还活着，她很好。  
当然，这并不好，达米安也不喜欢。他强制性给杰西卡的伤口上了药，用创可贴贴好，时不时就检查她有没有又折腾那处伤口。最终伤口在达米安的监督下愈合了，作为奖励他又一次夜不归宿，和杰西卡整晚都在做爱——他们之前可有好一段时间没做过了，超级英雄总是很忙，至少他的小母狗那天可是特别缠人。  
他们开始约会，偶尔的时候。达米安很上道，很快他们就变成了dom和sub的关系，也因此达米安开始命令她在做爱的时候说爱他——虚伪的感情，但他们似乎都乐在其中。杰西卡不会承认她是个缺爱的人，也不会承认她其实很享受那种虚假的爱情。  
他们约会，他们接吻，他们做爱，达米安甚至很喜欢在她安全期的时候射满她的子宫，从里到外的征服她。偶尔——只是偶尔——的时候，杰西卡觉得她是被爱着的，被独占的，爱情的那种爱，达米安注意她的一举一动，让她觉得很安心。  
他们之间那种一戳就破的爱只是dom与sub之间的吸引和依赖，那种表象杰西卡知道达米安也看得清。而且要是真的爱上达米安，那也太可怕了，那种自命不凡的处事态度她可受不了。  
达米安会在和她做爱之后带她去约会，他会给她塞一些小道具，还要看她在公共场合自慰——好吧，的确是挺刺激的，但是让她穿八百年不穿一次的裙子在咖啡厅的沙发座里自慰还要给他看？  
杰西卡不会说她喜不喜欢这样，这样实在是太羞耻了，但是达米安却很喜欢让她这么做。这个小鬼从某种程度上来说一直在跟着自己的本能走，他是真的很喜欢看她最羞耻变态的样子，而且乐在其中。  
“真紧……你就那么害怕别人看到你这幅样子？”咖啡厅的洗手间已经算很隐蔽的场所了，达米安经常会把她按在洗手间，或者天台上，或者社区公园这种看似没人又随时可能会来人的公共场所操她。往往就是一把按住她，命令她脱掉内裤或者撩起裙子，岔开双腿接受他半强迫式的操干。  
比如说现在，他们就在一处夜晚的儿童公园里，被达米安操得双腿打颤，她简直害怕死了会有小孩子半夜来公园看个正着。但是达米安不会给她这个机会。  
“哈嗯！啊，主人，嗯嗯——再用力点，呜……再揉揉……”她的双腿分得很开，裙子被达米安翻上去，花穴里塞着一根十六岁的老二，背后的未成年人用双手隔着胸罩和外衣用力抓揉她的乳房，爽得她想要大叫。“哈啊——主人，主人求你操我！呜嗯嗯——舔舔我，求你——”她双手胡乱撩起上衣，把胸罩推上去，抓着达米安的双手直接抓在她的乳肉上。“这里好寂寞……舔舔我……”  
“够浪荡，杰西卡。”她感觉达米安的呼吸都带着色情的热气，事实上做爱的时候她经常忘记其实她的dom还没有成年。“喜欢被舔乳房的好色母狗。”  
因为这句话她又爽得哆嗦了几下。达米安总是能戳到她的性快感在哪，哪怕只是用语言——从某种意义上来说，达米安真的很适合她。  
“主人，求你舔我的奶子。”她哼哼唧唧地说，一副委屈的样子——她真的委屈，她的乳房其实十分敏感，达米安只是揉捏她的双乳就把她送高潮过。“求你了主人，让我做什么都行。”  
“躺下。”达米安在她的屁股上拍了一下——说实在的，和蕾切尔的没法比。“把腿张开。”  
——我那天绝对是脑子里进化学药剂了。  
杰西卡躺在地上，自己抱着大腿分开的时候这么想。她感受着达米安重新进入她的身体，抓着她的双乳又舔又咬，从喉咙里发出舒服的喘息。  
“哈啊……好舒服……嗯哼……”被舔咬乳房的快感让她的脚趾都要绷紧了，杰西卡紧紧抱着达米安不松手，一个劲的把他的头按在自己怀里，也不怕把他憋死在自己柔软的乳肉里。“主人好会舔，好棒……”  
“比操你还爽？”达米安用力顶了一下，她咬着嘴唇发出好似娇喘一样的声音，甜腻得不像她自己。“嗯？我可爱的奴隶，告诉我哪个爽？”  
“啊啊！慢点——呜嗯！都爽！主人操得好厉害，好会舔——不要咬了！会死——呜呜太爽了——”  
达米安喜欢看她被操哭的样子，丢盔卸甲放弃自尊在他面前被操得哭哭啼啼像个小姑娘——虽然她也是女人到没错，但她可从来都不是普通的小姑娘。不过估计他得到的征服感和成就感很充足，达米安几乎每次都是强迫她被操得哭哭啼啼，爽到满嘴胡言乱语求操，说达米安有多厉害，说她有多爽，说她是怎样一个淫荡的性奴隶或者母狗——干他娘的，这样她都能高潮，这样的手认知除了让她直视自己是个怎样的变态外什么用都没有。  
“真可爱，杰西卡……”达米安的额头出了一层汗珠，她用手抹了抹，抚摸过他的脸颊，再次抱紧了他的脖颈。“你知道要想高潮要做什么吧？”  
杰西卡将双腿缠上达米安的腰，努力将下身向前送，哼哼唧唧了好一阵子才不情不愿的哼哼了几声。  
“听不见，母狗。不说清楚的话今天我们就只好遛狗回去了。”  
——恶魔！恶魔！达米安这个恶魔！  
“……主人……”她调整了呼吸，努力让自己的声音听起来抖得没那么厉害。“求你操我，射给我……哈啊！嗯——”  
“继续。”  
“啊啊——操死我吧！呜啊啊——操我！操死我！射给我让我怀孕——”达米安用力冲撞起来，死死钳住她的腰，一根大老二在她的子宫里乱冲乱顶，杰西卡疯狂大叫起来。“主人，主人我爱你，嗯啊——哈啊啊——天啊达米安！达米安啊啊啊——”  
——达米安长大了也一定是个变态。  
这次要是被看到布鲁斯·韦恩家亲生的小少爷在露天公共场合操一个成年女人她大概要被蕾切尔亲自拎到警察局去，瑞可那个鸟妈妈可是真的正义，说不定会和她未婚夫——也就是老蝙蝠——一起把她拎到警察局，举报说她和未成年人发生性关系。  
“真棒，我的宝贝奴隶……”  
她不确定有没有宝贝这个词，就当达米安说情话了吧。也只有这个时候她可以把自己说的、达米安说的，那些与爱相关的，都当成真话。


	6. 记忆

杰西卡小时候时常被父亲不由分说的殴打，还曾经被卖掉过，虽然母亲脾气也不是很好，但好歹把她抢了回来。基于此她对家庭暴力和人口贩卖十分痛恨，加上母亲死于吸毒过量，毒品也是她最痛恨的事物之一。  
按理来说她不应该喜欢奴隶或者奴役这些东西，然而关于性方面实际上却完全相反，早几年她一直觉得自己一定是脑子里进了拉萨路池水还没倒干净，现在她只能接受了她是个受虐狂的事实。达米安简直是个天生的dom，和他在一起杰西卡很有安全感，即使她知道她不爱达米安，达米安也不爱她，不过至少和他做爱的时候有那种被爱的感觉，所以杰西卡才敢把一切都交给他。  
从他们第一次做爱后大概过了半年，达米安已经过了十七岁，那天她正从一场枪战中杀回来，洗了澡窝在沙发里狼吞虎咽着一盘意面，达米安翻窗进来了，明显又打算翘家在外过夜，看起来青少年就是活力旺盛，不得不说这倒是足够满足她对性的饥渴和需求。  
“什么东西？”她看见达米安手里拿着一个文件夹。“你把公司的财务报表带来了？”  
“给你的。”达米安把文件夹递过去，十分自然的从衣柜里拿出自己的衣服，脱掉自己的制服换上。“找支笔，把字签了。”  
杰西卡打开文件夹，里面是份文件，她仔细看了看，那是一份合约。  
“你什么意思？”她抬起头问。“你要和我签奴隶合约？”  
“我根据你的情况起草的，你好好看看，同意的话就签了。”  
杰西卡的手有点抖，她从未想过这种事情，与其说达米安给她打开了一扇新的大门不如说强行把她的内心挖了出来。她看着合约的内容，口中的唾液不由自主的加速分泌了起来。  
“念出来。”达米安命令到，观察她的反应。令他满意的是杰西卡下意识听从了这个命令，咽了咽口水，小声念到：  
“主人有权利随时随地要求与奴隶做爱或要求性服务，奴隶不得与其他人恋爱或发生性关系。”  
反应不大，之前看不大出来，不过达米安看得出来她不反感，应该是喜欢。  
“继续。”  
“单独相处时，奴隶没有允许不得直呼主人姓名。”  
这条应该不难，杰西卡对此没又反应。  
“能做到吗？”  
杰西卡轻轻点了点头，继续往下念。  
“主人有随意处置奴隶的权力，包括尊严、需求等一切奴隶所有的事物或能力。”她抬起头。“什么意思？”  
“我觉得你现在还不够让我满意，我喜欢掌控你的一切。”达米安歪着头看她。“你可以再淫贱一些，自尊心对你来说毫无必要。”  
“你可别告诉我掌控我的一切你就能硬。”  
“唔，也许是呢？”  
杰西卡突然感到了成就感，就她的观察达米安要求甚高，新鲜劲过了可能就玩腻了，不过他这个回答应该是肯定了她作为性奴隶取悦他的能力。  
她不想承认她其实在做爱的时候会很主动的取悦达米安。  
“这只是一份关于dom和sub的协议，达米安。”  
“我知道。”小鬼头站过来，他已经长得和她一样高了。“你需要，你喜欢，你期待我这么做。”  
“我才没有想要这种卖身契一样的东西。”杰西卡扬了扬那份协议。“签了这个你要抛弃我也是随时都有可能的事，控制我和别人谈恋爱对你有什么好处？”  
“你是奴隶，听我的天经地义。”达米安在沙发上坐下，挑眉看着她，因为生气脸都有点涨红了。“你的性快感只能从我这里得到。”  
杰西卡瞪着他，他不能直接说白了她不想被抛弃，她不爱达米安，也知道达米安不爱她，但她希望只是在做爱的时候达米安会爱她，就那一会儿，有一种和爱人在一起拥有全世界的感觉。  
“签不签是你的事，你可以理解我只是想把我们的行为规范约束点。”达米安站起来活动活动身体，进卧室去了。“后面的内容你再看看，我给你一个晚上的时间。”  
“你干什么去？”  
“睡觉。”

这半年里达米安想过无数次，他到底爱不爱杰西卡。  
一开始他觉得杰西卡有些粗鲁，不听话，脾气差，暴躁的像手雷，相比之下他更喜欢温柔又活泼的蕾切尔，总是很关心他，在她和布鲁斯订婚后他的初恋也算正式结束了。  
蕾切尔和布鲁斯在一起他不反对，也不难过，她太好了，她值得最好的，即便是心气很高的达米安也承认，蕾切尔很适合和布鲁斯在一起，他不会为她觉得遗憾，他的父亲在他眼里是世界上最好的男人。  
之前他一点都看不上杰西卡那样的。  
达米安思考过，他的小脑瓜懂得太多。或许对于一个未成年的男孩子来说，性和爱是紧密相连无法分开的，更容易因为性而产生爱，或是将性和爱混淆。而在他们滚在一起之后，他也知道了为什么年轻人总那么热衷于性，同时他也发现了其实杰西卡很美，她有另一种热烈的性感。  
他开始这么认为的时候就在想，这是不是意味着他开始对她产生了好感。他想过如果他遇到杰西卡和别人约会的场景，他发现自己会嫉妒，不过他还不清楚那是因为他爱杰西卡还是他的独占欲作祟。他起草这份协议也正是出于他的独占欲，而且他知道杰西卡肯定会喜欢，也肯定会签字，她比她想象中更愿意服从指令，就算她都否认也改变不了她是个sub的事实。  
杰西卡是他的sub，第一个sub。他目前还没有别的想法，杰西卡目前只是他的也是他唯一的sub，她是有性瘾的受虐狂，需要他的统治，至少目前是这样的。  
……至少目前他不喜欢杰西卡和别人在一起。  
和杰西卡相处的半年里他接触了许多东西，甚至是不应该接触的，至少是他父亲如果知道了肯定会把他的腿都打断的事情。但是他就是知道哪些事情杰西卡会接受，至今为止他们做的所有事情只有一个目的，就是让她达到性高潮，而且效果还不错，他自己也喜欢，那个应该是他二姐的性奴隶高潮时崩溃或者失神的表情令他满足，让人忍不住想更加疼爱她。  
在他想清楚之前，需要把杰西卡拴在她身边，不担心她会逃跑，他有很多时间可以慢慢想。  
那天他在床上大概躺了半个小时，那半个小时他想着估计父亲又要生气他夜不归宿，蕾切尔可能会帮他说话。上次他被蕾切尔看到了脖子上被杰西卡咬出来的牙印，在那之后她就经常帮着达米安说话了。  
没关系，蕾切尔会安抚好父亲的。  
“那个女孩爱你吗？”有次蕾切尔跑来当知心姐姐和他谈恋爱方面的事情，她直截了当的这么问到。“不知道她是个什么样的人。”  
“你就不怕我找的是男朋友？”达米安反问。  
“……对方是个什么样的男孩子？”  
他叹了一口气，看来他大姐是打算问到底了。  
“她……”达米安想了想。“……胸很大。”  
“你这爱好和布鲁斯一样。”  
“什么？”  
“逗你的。”蕾切尔笑得很灿烂。“除了胸大之外呢？”  
“很漂亮。”他说实话。“我很喜欢。”  
“希望你多喜欢点漂亮和性感之外的内容。”  
“整个哥谭最好看的女人说出这句话来真是没说服力。”达米安撇撇嘴。“总之不如你。”  
“你喜欢她吗？”  
达米安看看蕾切尔，按了按太阳穴。他最喜欢的人这么问他让他觉得头疼，虽然他已经不想能和蕾切尔在一起的事情了。  
“……可能吧。”他说。  
她比自己大接近十岁，性格火爆离群，总是不听话，总要他强迫一样的把她的伪装和自尊都剥掉，即便如此她还是被动的接受，还会为此动情达到性高潮。和杰西卡在一起的时候达米安总有一种可以把整个世界握在手里的感觉，一切都臣服于他，取悦他，因为他的临幸而觉得快乐。  
“……如果她喜欢我也就再好不过了。”  
愿意跪在他脚边，伏下身子，听话却又不好驯服，平时还会动不动就一副“怎样”的样子。他没法告诉蕾切尔他有一个这样的性奴隶，愿意做他的母狗，任他摆弄。可是话又说回来，有谁，有哪个dom会不爱这样的奴隶？  
杰西卡花了半个小时才看完合约，在上面签了字。达米安没有开卧室的灯，他看见门开了，客厅的光线流淌进来，地上趴跪着一个人影朝床边爬过来，嘴巴里叼着一份合约。  
达米安觉得他一瞬间硬的老二发疼。  
——干，陶德真的是个尤物。  
杰西卡赤裸着身子，叼着合约爬过来，放在床上，跪坐在那里看着他。达米安的双眼在她胸前看了一会儿，坐起来，他温顺的性奴隶靠了过去，从内裤里掏出他的老二舔弄起来。  
“乖孩子。”他抓住杰西卡的头发，把她从胯下拉开点。“告诉我，你想做什么？”  
“……我……”杰西卡深吸了口气，看得出来她是做了很大努力才下定了决心。“请您掌控我的一切。”  
“‘一切’指哪些？”  
“尊严，行为，需求，意识，生命。”杰西卡说出这些话的时候闭上了眼睛，她觉得羞耻和愚蠢，如果达米安不让她立刻忘了这些事就马上逃跑。“你知道怎么做。”  
“仅限这个时候。”  
“仅限这个时候。”  
杰西卡打定主意，不管达米安怎么想的，不管他什么时候玩腻，她要赌一把，她要从达米安这里得到最多的最接近爱的感觉。她爬起来，双手捧着达米安的脸，亲吻他，咬他的嘴唇，吮吸他的舌头，很快达米安就夺回了主动权，把她按在自己的老二上操得死去活来。  
——这种感觉就对了，就是这种感觉。被他亲吻，支配，每一个指令都让她的细胞颤栗，这种被爱着的感觉。  
她是一个sub，一个受虐狂，一个性变态，她知道。达米安把她逃避深埋起来的东西挖出来，认真的直视她想要丢弃的那一面，让她觉得她快爱上这个臭小鬼。  
达米安看着骑在他身上的杰西卡，她捧着他的脸吻他，口齿不清的说喜欢他，爱他，别离开她。  
——他现在十分，十分的确定。  
他爱杰西卡。


	7. 魅惑

在他们签订协议后，杰西卡过了好一阵子可以用糜烂来形容的日子。她总是很忙，那段时间她正忙着对付两个贩毒团伙，而达米安发现当她烦躁的时候会想做爱。  
他们不止一次的在哥谭的小巷子里打野战，次数多了她甚至会主动去找达米安做爱，有时候甚至头罩都来不及摘，她就被压在墙上或者跪趴在地上，裤子被脱下一半，露出雪白的臀部；罗宾的裤链开着，用老二操干着红头罩——这一幕真是太刺激了。  
“呜呜……嗯……呜嗯……”  
“多少叫出来点，母狗。”达米安语气还算平淡，但音调在颤抖。“叫出来，叫好听点。”  
“啊嗯……主人……嗯哼……”她在紧张，身体都绷紧了，绞得达米安很紧，实在是舒服。“快点……会被看见……”  
“你不想被看见吗？让别人看见红头罩被罗宾操得腰都软了，像个母狗一样趴在地上任我操。”  
“不要——嗯嗯！主人，哈啊……呜……”一开口就忍不住呻吟起来，杰西卡意识到了自己声音太大，于是又咬紧了嘴唇哼哼。“快点……求你主人……再快点操我……啊啊！不要！不要了！慢点！”  
“你让我快点的，怎么？不舒服吗？”达米安抓紧她的腰，凶狠地操干起来，杰西卡垂下的乳房剧烈摇晃着，好像在诱惑他抓上来一样。“我的奴隶不能说话不算数啊，杰西卡，我操得多快你都得受着，因为你是我的狗，你没得选。”  
“不要，不要，会死！会死的！呜呜——太深了！主人，主人别——哈啊啊！好棒，好棒啊——”  
“再下贱点，杰西卡。”达米安在她的臀部拍打几下，他的奴隶甚至摇起了屁股讨好他。“我知道你能更浪，你现在可是摇着尾巴求我在外面操你，你知道随时都会有人来还这样，你说你有多淫荡。”  
杰西卡在头罩里哭，眼泪流得很凶。她不是难过，有些是生理上的，有些是因为她在这场性爱里的羞耻和快乐，各种情绪交织，仗着头罩挡着脸，达米安什么都看不见，她借着带哭腔的呻吟在头罩里哭泣，越哭越是觉得她爱这样，这可怕的被爱的感觉，听到达米安偶尔说的一两句情话心里酸甜的感觉。她想吻他，她很想吻达米安，她觉得达米安爱她，她也爱达米安。  
随着他的年龄增大，现在每周都翘家已经是常事了。杰西卡觉得蝙蝠侠可能还没有过这么不听话的罗宾，夜巡结束的时候人都没了，在黑漆漆的巷子里和她做爱，把她按在地上操得又哭又叫，就算是蕾切尔最放荡的那几年都没有这样过。  
“嗯哈！主人，主人操我！嗯啊啊——好棒啊——主人呀啊啊啊——”  
潮吹的爱液浇在达米安的龟头上，甚至从两人交合的地方流了出来。达米安感觉到她的子宫和阴道缩紧，这感觉棒透了，他也就没太为难杰西卡，总理操干几下，射在她的身体里。  
“把裤子穿上。”他从杰西卡体内拔出来，她虚脱一样歪倒在地上不动了。“如果半分钟内你不把裤子穿上，我就让你骑在我的阴茎上回去。”  
杰西卡晃晃悠悠地爬起来，哆嗦着穿上裤子。干他妈的，她的下体全是黏糊糊的爱液，还有点精液好像要流出来了，但她只能听达米安的命令，也就是说她的裤子今晚是必须要洗了。  
“主人。”她提上裤子，穿好，转过身去。达米安隔着面具看她，大概过了十几秒，她乖乖跪了下来。“接下来主人想做什么？”  
“去你那里。”达米安示意她可以站起来了。“今晚有很多事要做。”  
他想知道杰西卡头罩下面是一副什么表情，她会不会又哭了，哭得眼睛都红了。他想看着她，看她高潮时崩溃的表情，虽然他也知道这种野战不可能面面俱到，也有一种别样的美味，但他还是想看着杰西卡。在他确认自己爱杰西卡后，她做的所有事情都会吸引他，他不想错过杰西卡的任何动作和反应。  
要是让杰西卡知道他总想捉弄她，她肯定要嘲笑达米安还是个小鬼头。他想捉弄杰西卡，看她的反应，不管怎样的反应他都觉得喜欢，只不过杰西卡是他的sub，他可以随心所欲变本加厉的欺负她，还可以享受她好像很不服气的听话，尤其是他实在是喜欢把她操到真的听话。  
但是说实话，达米安不知道怎么去告诉她，或者表达他爱杰西卡。且不说他的自尊心允不允许他去追求这个十有八九会拒绝他的女人，他不确定杰西卡是否爱他，只有这件事上他没什么把握。他可以轻而易举的让她流水不止，一次又一次让她爽到高潮，满足她各种对性的需求，他确定杰西卡依赖他，但他就是不能确定她是否爱他。  
他们的关系随着时间流逝越来越稳固，杰西卡被他调教得也越来越听话，达米安一方面很满意杰西卡的一些行为习惯被他慢慢培养成自己喜欢的样子，一面担心如果哪天她厌倦了，就算他用那份合约也拦不住她。蝙蝠洞她都是想来就来想走就走，更何况他们只是……地下炮友？

杰西卡是在布鲁斯和蕾切尔的婚礼上意识到她爱达米安的。  
自从他们开始做爱过了一年多，杰西卡不得不承认，时至今日她已经变得离不开达米安了。若是平时各自忙碌倒也不算什么，有时候她和罗伊还有柯莉去外太空干活，或者达米安在泰坦塔住上一段时间，她在闲下来的时候总觉得渴望又寂寞，想靠在达米安怀里吻他，听他的指令，被他欺负玩弄最后送上高潮。  
她觉得自己肯定是得了依赖症，不过幸好她依赖的是达米安，她可以信任达米安。  
那天柯莉拉她去逛街，她们去挑参加婚礼的礼服，她偷偷拍照片问达米安哪件好看，然后买下达米安觉得好看的那些，然后和柯莉去吃饭，看电影，最后两个人分别回家。她看着柯莉离去，心想着估计罗伊已经在家等急了，不知道达米安会不会也等急了。  
……想什么呢，达米安不爱她啊。  
拎着新买的衣服裙子高跟鞋回家，杰西卡把那堆东西扔在沙发旁边就不管了，她现在很累，他想睡觉。  
为了防止意外，她先给达米安发了个短信。  
——你在哪？  
——泰坦塔。  
蝙蝠崽忙着呢，太好了，她可以好好睡觉了。杰西卡扔掉手机，关了灯，翻身很快就睡着了，  
大概是因为今天去买了婚礼穿的礼服，他梦见了布鲁斯和蕾切尔的婚礼。虽然嘴上总是嘲讽蕾切尔没人要一把年纪只能嫁给老头子，但是她知道那只笨鸟从十几岁开始就爱着老蝙蝠。然而别看那老头有过一堆女朋友，睡过哥谭八成的名媛，甚至还有个儿子，但到现在已经过去快二十年，她才等到这天。她实在是要给蕾切尔的耐心鼓鼓掌，说实话，这事要放她身上她可受不了，她死过一次，她会珍惜人生的每一秒，而不是遥遥无期等着一根老木头开窍。  
他梦见婚礼那天，蕾切尔和布鲁斯结婚了，她是伴娘。直到这里还很正常，直到阿尔弗雷德推出来结婚蛋糕……蝙蝠探照灯款式的。接着婚礼蛋糕亮了，新郎和新娘撕了衣服露出制服就蹿出去了，在场的所有宾客大叫着跑走，一时间整个婚礼现场就剩下她，探照灯蛋糕，还有达米安。嗯，位置排在蛋糕后面。然后他们相视几秒，接着在没有人的婚礼现场疯狂做爱。  
第二天睡醒的时候杰西卡觉得自己一定是太久没和达米安做爱了才会这样，迷迷糊糊的，她觉得自己想蝙蝠崽了。  
达米安那几天有些忙，他甚至在他老爸婚礼前一天才从泰坦塔回来，推门进屋发现蕾切尔正在试婚纱，杰西卡正帮她整理头纱，提姆在一旁出主意——“我觉得这块没有上块好看。”“我觉得你审美有问题，鸟宝宝，你一定是个直男。”“瞎说，我是双性恋。”  
“我不大想知道你的性向，德雷克。”达米安进来了。“婚纱怎么样？”  
“完美，明天瑞可一定是整个哥谭最好看的小鸟。”  
“小翅膀你摸我屁股！”  
“手感还是那么好。”  
“哦，我可不想看见这个。”提姆捂上了眼睛。  
“我去换下来了，布鲁斯快回来了，我不想让他看到。”蕾切尔提着裙子去隔壁房间了。“提姆，你能帮我去找一瓶止汗剂吗？我的用完了，要玫瑰味的。”  
“好好。”提姆站起来，有达米安在他巴不得出去。“我去找找。”  
这下起居室里就剩下杰西卡和达米安了。  
“你打算穿上次买的礼服？”达米安在扶手椅上坐下，杰西卡一脸不情愿，但还是乖乖靠过去坐在旁边。  
“就是上次那件，你说好看。”  
“说实话我有点惊喜。”达米安伸手扳过杰西卡的下巴，用拇指摩挲着她的下唇。“你买衣服居然知道问我的意见。”  
杰西卡瞪了他一眼，达米安像没看见一样笑笑，凑过去奖励她一个深吻。  
“奖赏你的。”她那恶魔一样的主人在她耳边吹气，弄得她觉得身体有些发痒空虚。“真乖。”  
“主人好久没这么亲我了。”  
“你想吗？”他颇有兴致地看着杰西卡。“我不介意多亲你几下，不过要看你的表现了。”  
她今晚要在庄园过夜，达米安既然这么说，今天早上大概是逃不掉了。  
“……我不想在庄园做。”  
“你没得选。”达米安站起来，他要回房换个衣服顺便洗澡。“以后我要是在庄园，你只能和我一起睡。”  
——看吧，她就知道。  
杰西卡深深叹了口气，站起来跟着达米安一起上楼了。上次做的梦总让她觉得婚礼上达米安会搞出啥事来，她今天晚上得把那祖宗伺候好了，她可不想明天婚礼上和达米安躲在哪做爱，真的。  
当天晚上他们两个人过得一如既往的刺激，杰西卡大半夜就穿着一条薄纱睡裙爬达米安的窗户，从窗户里翻进来的时候达米安看的眼都直了。  
“……干嘛这么看着我。”  
“你内裤都没穿，是不是打算诱惑我操死你？”  
杰西卡低头一看，嚯，他硬的可真厉害。  
那天晚上一如既往的，安全套扔了一地，她的睡裙被达米安撕成两半，雪白的乳房被吮出好几个吻痕，后背还有个牙印。杰西卡没数她到底高潮了几次，她只是觉得这样没那么凌虐的性爱有很久没有过了。她骑在达米安身上，搂着他靠在他怀里，口齿不清地说主人好棒爱你主人，她甚至能听到达米安的心跳，哭着意识不清的又答应了好几个不平等条约。  
——这真的，太他妈有恋爱的感觉了。  
第二天婚礼上她站在蕾切尔旁边，看着她——真的很美，她不得不承认她是整个哥谭最美的女人，并且不接受反对意见。她看到布鲁斯牵起她的手，温柔地看着她——他脸上的法令纹可够重的。神父在主持婚礼，慢条斯理的，她心想着太好了，瑞可，你终于等到这一天了。  
布鲁斯和蕾切尔交换了戒指，他们接吻的时候宾客们鼓起了掌，杰西卡偷偷看向达米安那里，他正看着他父亲，他很高兴，很难得看到他笑得那么放松灿烂。  
——如果他爱我就好了。  
杰西卡很明确的感觉到，她已经爱上达米安了。


	8. 繁荣

对于杰西卡来说，过去的二十四小时十分的不真实，她掐了自己好几次来确定自己不是在做梦，而这个动作在达米安看来很可爱。  
昨天他们第一次坐在餐厅里单纯的是为了吃饭，她身体里没有按摩棒或者跳蛋，身上没有被捆上麻绳，达米安也没有要她在桌子下面给他口交或者偷偷自慰给他看。在那之后达米安居然真的放任她在酒店睡了一整天没碰她，不过倒也一直陪着她。  
在他们真正意义上第一次约会后到这个晚上之前他们什么都没做，而到了晚上，已经过了二十四小时了，他们在餐厅里用晚餐——只是单纯的坐在那里等上菜，这可真稀罕。在这期间达米安一直拉着她的手捧在手里亲吻，直到服务生把他们的前菜端上来。  
“你要亲到什么时候？”  
“你不能打扰我的小情趣，杰西卡。”达米安把她的指尖含进嘴里，杰西卡打了个哆嗦。“我觉得你的手很美。”  
“肉麻。”杰西卡嘟囔着把手抽了回来。“肉麻死了。”  
“你不是说就要肉麻的能把我恶心死的那种吗？”达米安露出一个笑容。“不是吗，宝贝？”  
好极了，杰西卡现在不只是觉得恶心，她甚至觉得这句“宝贝”让她恶心到喜欢。  
“你别逼我，达米安。”杰西卡小声说。  
“你打算给我什么惊喜？”  
杰西卡觉得她的男朋友怎么这么讨厌。  
昨天用过晚餐后达米安真的拉她去了首饰店，买了有好几个零的戒指和全套首饰。杰西卡也不是替他心疼那钱，就是觉得这种事居然会发生在她身上，尤其是达米安刚买了戒指就当着店员的面跪下求爱这种事情，她的脑子连同脸烧得一塌糊涂，在店员的鼓掌声中稀里糊涂的就接受了。  
“……我总觉得我在做梦。”  
“觉得什么不真实？”  
“你居然会跪下来！还是在公共场合里！”  
达米安耸耸肩。“有时候有些诱饵是必要的。”他说。“我知道我在做什么。”  
杰西卡瞪着他：“你再说一次？”  
“我不觉得这是对我自尊心的一种损害，杰西卡。”达米安轻轻把她的手指握在手里，用拇指指腹轻抚戒指的戒面。“这很必要。”  
“方便你抓牢我？”  
“一部分，我的目标是把你娶回庄园。”杰西卡看起来要跳起来一样。“做我的奴隶，母狗，还有妻子。如果你不同意——”  
“……怎么样？”  
“你可以只选择做我的妻子。”  
“达米安你他妈——”  
在其他顾客的目光下杰西卡还是坐了回去。我不生气，达米安就是这样，这好歹的算是第一次正式约会，我不生气。  
“你不会找别的sub？”  
“不会，也不会找别的人，我想要的只有你，杰西卡。”他像安抚炸毛的猫咪一样轻轻抚摸杰西卡的手背。“你不知道你是多好的sub，每个dom见了你都会想要你。”  
他拉着她的手，按在自己的脸颊上。杰西卡被动的摸着达米安的脸，动动手指，轻轻捏了捏。  
“我可没说我要嫁给你，小鬼。”  
“你会，你是我的。”她的男朋友说。“我爱你。”

在蕾切尔这把岁数，让她最高兴的只有三件事：布鲁斯同意退休了，杰西卡回家住了，达米安长大了——心理层面的。至少这两个家伙可不能再让她的布鲁斯掉头发了，至少他们的岁数足够不允许了。  
“我得告诉你一件事，蕾切尔。”这天达米安居然主动来找她谈话，而且十分正经，十分严肃，好像是什么大事。“这件事我还没告诉父亲，我想先告诉你。”  
“什么？”  
“我周末想把女朋友带回来，你能不能让父亲——”  
“布鲁斯！布鲁斯——”蕾切尔直接跳起来冲出去了。“达米安要把女朋友带回来啦！布鲁斯你听见了吗——”  
达米安觉得大姐自从结婚后越来越像个小姑娘了，不知道这算好事还是坏事。不过这倒是省得她传话了，虽然他实在是不怎么想直接说——他的父亲肯定不会像个普通父亲那样等着周末才知道儿子女朋友是谁的惊喜，蝙蝠侠收到圣诞礼物都恨不得扫描一遍再打开，更别说他突然说要带女朋友回来。  
在达米安思考了几分钟他父亲可能打断他俩谁的腿后，布鲁斯进来了，坐到他对面，十分直接和他谈了关键话题。  
“要带女朋友回来？”  
“是。”  
“让你这两年一直夜不归宿的那个？”  
“只有她一个。”  
布鲁斯想了想。  
“她多大？”这个问题终于有点像一个普通父亲该问的了。“和你同龄吗？”  
“比我大。”达米安说实话。“大不少，不过她还挺年轻的。”  
“还挺年轻是多大？”  
“也就大我不到十岁，三十岁都没有。”  
布鲁斯又沉默了会儿。  
“人怎么样？”  
“挺好的。”虽然可能和你有点不对付。  
他又想了好久，看看蕾切尔，好像在问“正常的普通父亲还应该说点什么”一样，蕾切尔用一副“你自己好好想想”的眼神看着他。达米安看着父亲和蕾切尔无声的眉来眼去，选择端起茶杯喝了一口。  
“……所以，父亲您同意吗？”  
“可以，不过——”  
“就是可以。”蕾切尔打断了布鲁斯。“周末就带回来吧，她喜欢吃什么呀？”  
“辣热狗，牛肉饭，墨西哥卷饼，冰激凌。”达米安想了想说。“很好养活，爱吃的都是辣的还有垃圾食品。”  
接着他发现他父亲和蕾切尔用一副不可思议的眼神看着他。  
“……啊。”他想起来了。“我是不是暴露了？”

杰西卡花了一周的时间说服自己和达米安回庄园的时候不要和布鲁斯吵起来，并且做了多次演练，拟定了所有处理方式。虽然最后她的结论是不要理布鲁斯就好了，这样绝对吵不起来，反正她也不用担心和布鲁斯的关系。  
在达米安告诉她自己已经向布鲁斯坦白谈了恋爱要把女朋友带回家后，她完全不意外在那之后几天就会被发现然后被蝙蝠侠跟踪好几天，她还计划了如何甩掉蝙蝠侠。  
“你爸爸不会跟踪你吧？”红头罩从天而降把黑帮按在地上一顿揍，罗宾来了。“老蝙蝠呢？”  
“和双面人促膝长谈呢。”达米安说。“虽然可能会变成用拳头谈。”  
“你和夜翼学的越来越会说笑话了。”她拍拍手，把枪塞回枪套。“我喜欢。”  
“你都解决掉了？”  
“大概。”杰西卡低头在那几个人屁股上挨个踹了一脚。“嗯，都解决了，我这就联系戈登，保证他们醒过来的时候一睁眼就是温暖的拘留牢房。”  
“父亲已经知道是你了。”达米安直接的说。  
“……我说他怎么还没跟踪过来。”杰西卡这边的活干完了，她要去找自己的摩托车前往下一个地方。“这倒也好，至少他不用费神调查了。就是你的腿还好吗？他居然没打断你的腿？”  
“你舍得？”达米安扬扬眉毛。“真的？杰西卡？”  
“舍得。”杰西卡很果断。她拿下头罩，主动捧着达米安的脑袋，强硬地吻了他。“我希望你爸爸只知道我们这一层关系。”  
“唉，你这坏狗狗。”达米安叹了口气，但是他很开心，这说明杰西卡对于“回庄园”这件事并不那么抗拒——至少这次不那么抗拒，他们应该会好好相处。“你这样我得怎么惩罚你啊，不听话的杰西卡。”  
“我不和你爸吵起来，也不打架。”杰西卡眨眨眼睛。“我要你把我绑在树上来一次。”  
“成交。”


End file.
